DA9 'Grand' Finale
by Ameslan
Summary: Third of 3 short stories to round out the genre. Final story in series but not final written. A central character says goodbye to his old career…sort of. Brief cameo of a TREK character.


'Grand' Finale

Nerves. It had to be. I wasn't normally this edgy even with the side effects from the treatments I took because of my accident years ago. This was just the first time in nearly a decade I'd seen my old command. The Directorate of Alliance Territories was decommissioning her today as there was a new and improved flagship waiting to serve. My old ship had served with distinction as the flagship for about 8 years or so after I'd retired. She'd actually had only a couple commanders since, but I'd never met any of them because of the rehabilitation from my accident. Striding to the airlock, I saw a female officer on the other side through the viewport. The door slid open, and resulting sense of déjà vu nearly rocked me to my heels. Because of the auspicious nature of the occasion, I'd been asked to wear my old uniform. The woman snapped to attention although her rank was the same as my uniform bore. I smiled and requested permission to board, and she replied,

"Permission granted. Welcome aboard Admiral." I sighed and requested lightly,

"Please call me Ambassador. As you know the council stripped me of all rank and privilege after I made that command decision which had some unfortunate ramifications."

"If I may say so Ambassador, the new Quorum of Tribal Overlords should reconsider that decision as I've researched the decision and it was entirely political. You and the government had some differences about how the war should end but that didn't mean they had to leave you out to dry. The new Star Corps' Defense Directorate has actually cleared you of all charges and is currently working to reinstate the status of all former officers." I was planning to comment on her seeming criticism of the now-dissolved Council of Elders but instead chose to keep the conversation light,

"Well, it is well-documented that I accepted the determination of the investigatory panel after I lost over half my crew. Although I saved my ship, it was policy at that time to be removed from a command capacity during a catastrophic loss of that type. However, I'm pleased to hear that the few remaining officers who served under me will soon have a means to expand their horizons."

"Well you have taken quite the opportunity to expand your horizons due to your situation. I understand the Multitronic Net which is now used as the baseline for our Bio-active computer system is based on your work with holography."

"I'm glad it could be used. The first time we tried creating a hologram out of nanopellets which had been structured on the molecular level to emulate DNA patterns it was a tiresome job. In order to create enough pellets to construct a 2 meter humanoid, it took three weeks and ten replicators. Every time the thing encountered a different field; it was back to the drawing board. I'm glad all that research and lab time didn't go to waste. I understand you actually used my process to integrate the emulation onto semisolid matter which creates an unlimited redundancy?"

"Yes Ambassador. We have gotten rid of the Neucleitech packs as they are now unnecessary in our capital ships. The pellets are also used to create a command-aide android's brain in case of catastrophic failure of the primary computer renders damage to our holographic computer interface. Which is based on your final production model."

"That actually came about by accident. We were trying to find a way to store human engrams for programming purposes when we discovered that not only could the microcrystals' natural lattice structure be used for that but could also be manipulated readily as well. We actually created the first hologram as a joke to see how many microcrystals we could create within a given time-frame. Once we had the basic configuration in the buffer, it was relatively simple to create them by the millions. The only problem is that they can maintain programming engrams easily but the finer the detail which is incorporated into their appearance routines the less stable the matrix gets. The smarter we make them; the plainer they have to be." My host nodded in comprehension as she was already aware of the information. She then paused for a moment and spoke her next words carefully,

"I also wanted to extend my condolences on the loss of your daughter during the war. She was a fine officer and we were all proud to serve on the same crew with her. After her ship crash-landed, the ship I was exec for went in for the rescue. The medics were useless, and we grabbed as many bodies as we could. I personally asked to return her body to where you were living, and my only regret is that I didn't get to meet you until now." I laughed as it was something I'd been told from time-to-time but didn't give it too much credence. I smiled in reply,

"I apologize for that but after my transporter accident I'm unable to use the transporter ever again. I only was able to rescue 5 people including myself out of 30-plus, and it took me well over 2 years to be able to walk again. I wasn't even supposed to be there since I was relieved of duty, but I'd managed to pull a few strings and taken a paid vacation. It was either the best of luck or worst on my timing and place. By the way Admiral, that is an unusual name for a woman, is it…" I let the question dangle off to prod her into answering, if she chose to. She did,

"My father was your son's Academy roommate and named me after him, yes. I'm quite pleased to be following in the footsteps of such a prestigious career. I was your son's Chief of Operations when we destroyed the Jerichan's last major base of operations when he was Number One aboard the flagship. That mission killed your successor. Your son held the center seat for only 2 months until he was offered the station assignment and to assist with reforming the Alliance. I had thought your last XO was going to wind up being the first woman to command the flagship, but she held it for only one mission before the Primus made her an offer she couldn't refuse. That was 5 years ago, and I actually entertained the idea for a split-second that it might put me in line for another promotion since I'd just been made exec. I was actually transferred to the flagship's sister ship and made her first officer since the Primus wanted the senior-most officers handpicked by him to represent his people's interest." I shrugged and commented,

"I understand he got like that as he got older. He was a good friend at one point, but things began to change with him after he ascended the throne."

"They did indeed Ambassador." We entered the waiting turbolift, and I returned the offered salute of the guard stationed there. Once the lift began to move, she continued, "Two years later, my captain left to start a family and I've been in the center seat ever since. When the Primus died, his wife took his place by Royal Decree and things began to change. She took a page right out of your handbook and shook everything up. Since effects of the war had reduced the Shadowlands to 1/3 their size and the Alliance was now nearly 4 times the size it had been during your leadership, she established a bold restructuring plan. I was already a Grand Admiral but wanted no part of admin duties. I was also not interested in serving aboard a station command assignment…no offense intended, of course." I laughed and winked conspiratorially at her acknowledgement as I replied,

"None taken I assure you. Since you are aware I held that type of command once, I can identify." I made an expansive gesture with my hands, and we both laughed heartily.

"I'd also heard some buzz about the flagship being considered for decommissioning as she was now more than a decade old. Now that the war was over, it was pretty much considered obsolete and the tech advances we'd made were beginning to surpass the capabilities of the space-frame." Surprised at this, I asked,

"Oh really? How so?"

"For example, our phasing techniques on the standard ship's phasers began to leave micro-stress fractures on the spatial continuum that began to be measurable in areas of high conflict. Similar to the theories that led to the Warp 5 limitation being established. So we now use the Atomizer as our primary weapon." This left me completely speechless, and she continued,

"I was asked to lead the team to design a new flagship and come up with a suitable name for it since the name was being retired as well. Some of the politicos recommended dismantling the flagship as a relic of a bygone era of war and a constant reminder of conflict and destruction. A couple radical voices suggested that it would serve justice well as a diplomatic gesture to invite one of our former opponents to destroy it in a symbolic attack. My team decided to turn it into a training vessel and gradually refurbish it as a museum. After we finished the design for the new flagship, I figured I'd continue in my posting. The Primus had other ideas since your son had just taken an official role in the government. I was offered the position of being the first female Commandant as well as the second female to command the flagship. I said I'd accept only if you'd be my guest at the ceremony." I told her I appreciated the consideration and apologized for taking so long to get here because of my condition. She replied that it wasn't a problem. She was just disappointed that I wouldn't be able to take a tour of either vessel during the ceremony. So was I. The ceremony went smoothly, and I was able to greet the new Primus for all of five minutes. It had only been a couple years since she'd ascended the throne, but she'd accomplished quite a lot already. Much of the time I spent with my son and he promised to come have dinner with his mother and me on the planet since she wasn't able to attend the ceremony. Feeling tired and not recognizing any other familiar faces, I bid my best wishes to my hostess and made for the exit. I encountered many faces which were echoes of officers I'd served with. When they saw me, they all stood a little straighter and there was a hint of awe and respect in their demeanor. That these were the children and grandchildren of my friends filled me with such pride since I could just imagine what their parents must have told them to inspire such genuine emotion at my account. It was likely the same emotion I felt as a hush washed over the room as the former flagship was towed from its berth to be taken to a location in high orbit which was more suitable for its new mission. I watched as my old home slid past until I could see it no more. I glanced one last time at her replacement, completely different in design and name and decided that the Alliance, in whatever form it was now, was in good hands just the same. I made my way to the turbolift and gave my destination. I closed my eyes for a moment to ease away the fatigue my bones were feeling. All in all, it had been a pleasurable occasion. I actually felt somewhat thrilled to be a part of a new chapter in a history I'd taken a significant part in the making of. Suddenly, something seemed odd. No matter how well-insulated these lifts were, there was always some background sense of progress. A perceptible sense of motion and whisper of mechanical activity to denote a percieved psychological need. I opened my eyes and realized something was indeed wrong! Everything seemed frozen in the moment. The progress light in the wall was stopped as was the chronometer built into the lift's control panel. I was reaching for my Datalink when a familiar but nearly thankfully forgotten voice announced from thin air,

"Now now Ambassador, you didn't think I'd let you go back to your humdrum existence with giving you a great big send-off kiss!" I groaned and winced at the thought as the speaker appeared in a flash of light and sound.

"What, no smart witticism, no snappy repartee? Either you lost some pace in your old age, or you're trying to convince me you just don't care anymore! Say it isn't so, we've had such good times why throw it all away?" With a smile, and inserting only a fraction of the sarcasm I wanted to direct at my unwelcome visitor who I'd once described as being a 'Consonant Annoyance' the last time we'd met, I replied,

"Perhaps back then, but I've got a life now. Perhaps you need to find a hobby or maybe just get a life!" He smiled that look that said he was up to something in his mischievously inventive mind and before I could say anything, he grinned widely,

"What a clever idea! You've lived a lifetime in these past few moments, and I was going to ask you how fulfilled your decisions have left you since you'd once complained that you regretted entering your field of choice after the path it had led you down had changed your career for the worse. You claimed you'd never recover." In annoyed protest I argued,

"That was several decades ago! It was an immature outburst I'd made the day after my entire world had been turned upside down the day after someone misinterpreted my actions in an official security matter!" He shrugged and nodded nonchalantly while leaning against the lift's doorframe. He then made a show of picking absently at a fingernail with the same hand's thumb as he casually commented,

"But 'oh what a difference a day makes'…am I correct? I mean just 24 hours later…" I then blurted out a comment which would change my life forever. It was one of those things that you don't think about the ramifications at that moment because of the situation. In retrospect, I couldn't have predicted what happened next unless I'd carefully considered and evaluated the contents of the entire conversation. Because of age and personality I guess it was inevitable for it to happen and, considering the source, I should have been better prepared and almost expecting it. That was because I never did actually ask my one-time nemesis what he was actually intending by visiting me in this time and fashion. That turned out to be my mistake. In exasperation I laughed,

"Oh yes! Those were the days! Highlight of my career!" I wasn't even close to being serious as the time I considered my highest point was not long after I'd gotten married and was given command of the newest ship in the fleet. He raised up his free hand and started to snap his fingers. In a panic, I took a quick step forward and reached out to stop him while saying,

"Don't you…!" Too late. Reality began to swirl around me, and he made a comment which filled in a piece of the puzzle to explain something he'd said earlier which I'd missed at the time,

"I was actually considering allowing events to come to pass just as you experienced them but since you seemed so adamant about letting things happen, oh well, have it your way. Never let it be said I don't consider other's best wishes."

When reality stabilized, the doors I was facing slid open. Instead of the guard I'd met earlier, I was now facing an old friend I'd thought I'd lost years ago. The man looked at me with an odd expression and asked,

" 'Don't I' what sir?" Realizing my last statement must have gone ahead of me as some type of practical joke, I recovered quickly by saying,

"Don't you have more important things to do than see to my needs given your position?"

"I try not to stand on formalities especially when I'm making my first impression on someone who's going to be involved in my career in such a unique manner." I quickly glanced at my uniform. It was different especially since I could see from my pants that I was no longer wearing my braces underneath. I got a good look at my appearance, insignia and communicator as we walked past a reflective wall decoration. I casually looked over to where I remembered the chronometer to be. He was right; it was exactly 24 hours after I'd arrived at this location in custody. I suddenly noticed the dull ache I'd had in my side from the spartan room's bed which I'd slept rather poorly in that night. It was exactly 1 hour since I'd met the Admiral and then been given my new assignment and promotion. The memories of my previously experienced future were beginning to seem like a dream, and I let a frown slip out which my companion noticed. He tapped the PADD he was carrying and stated,

"Looks as if you've had a pretty unique time of things?"

"You could say that—I'm still not sure what to make of everything…"

"Well do you look at your meeting and the result as an ending or a beginning?" Remembering something a friend once told me, I shared a laugh with my friend whom I'd just met again for the first time when I chuckled drily,

"I just say: In all things give thanks."

(NOTE: This is the final story in the series. It was not the final story written. That distinction belongs to SIEGE OF DELPHITE III. Please see my notes at the end of that story for a full narration of events which may have transpired outside and following this series left there so as not to confuse the ientity of the central character here. This story actually was part three of three-story collection called 'A Trilogy of Shorts' and was only intended to close out the genre and fill in some holes. I wanted my final story to be completely character-driven and to have one story done from a totally first-person perspective as well as to have a plot twist at the very end (implying Q returning the character to the beginning of his career). Thank you to the reader for entering my little piece of the universe. I hope that you have been entertained. May God Bless and Keep you as you return to the real world--I pray you find it as satisfying a time and place as I did while writing these for you :-) )


End file.
